celestial_champions_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
NKU Chapter
The story behind the original Celestial Champions RPG. The Beginning This chapter of the Celestial Champions game is a continuation of a previous game played by a different group, DMed by the same person. The game starts with Pangea in shambles; Emerica, Europa, and Austrious have been ravaged by warfare and now only possess a fraction of the power that they once had. Tentative peace now reigns, and the three nations have begun diplomatic relations once more. However, a new threat has appeared on the horizon, and it is not Pangean. A wormhole has been opened to the Agartha Galaxy, and through it has come the battle fleet of Holder Trow, a planet with advanced technology but fewer champions. Disaster looms over all of Pangea, and if peace cannot prevail, then the whole planet may be doomed. One of the first attempts at peace is where we begin... Enter the Insurrectionists In the middle of the Saraharan Desert, a group of soldiers and mercenaries, including Persephone Dela Morte (Becca) and Leeron Jeninsky (Ethan), escorted the Emerican ambassador Harlen Sinclair (Will) and other Pangean ambassadors to meet with representitives from Holder Trow in an attempt to prevent galactic war. In the distance a shuttle craft from Holder Trow , moved to meet with the Pangean ambassadors. Hansen Marks (Vivian), the Chief Field Surgeon from Holder Trow and ambassador, headed this mission. Before the two groups could meet, the Pangean convoy was attacked by what appeared to be a beam of white light from the heavens, hitting the leading vehicle, killing the soldiers and Austrius ambassador inside and destroying the vehicle entirely. After a short while, one more of these shots were fired, killing all but Harlen, Leeron, Persephone, Hansen, the Europan ambassador, and a mysterious cloaked woman. Leeron cut his losses and ran, stealing the Europan convoy vehicle. Hansen took care of Harlen's shrapnel wounds and returned to Holder Trow's ship. The cloaked woman revealed herself to be Elizabeth, a champion of Umbra and former acquantance of Persephone, believed dead after a suicide mission to destroy an alien parasite. It was deduced that the attack had come from the desert, so Elizabeth, Harlen, and Persephone took a small Argathan shuttle, called by Elizabeth, to investigate. The Europan ambassador stayed behind, and was quickly vaporized by a third and final beam. After some travelling (and Harlen nearly passing out from heat exhaustion), the trio encountered a massive, stationary sand storm. Bracing themselves and raising the shuttle's blast shield, they entered the storm and found a cannon base hidden in the eye of the storm. The group approached to investigate, and unsure of what else to do, attempted to enter through the front door. Harlen, using the intercom, seemed to convince the guards that they were allies, and the group was admitted into the base. Inside, it became very obvious that the cannon had been made by Pangeans with access to Holder Trow technology. The groups brief tour came to an abrupt end at the office of Tian. Harlen attempted to maintain his ruse, but it was of little use. Tian knew from the beginning who they were, and wanted to meet them in person before deciding their fate. It was revealed that Elizabeth had been working for Tian the whole time, and these two were working to usurp the gods and ultimately kill them. Before Tian could explain more of his plan, Persephone lunged into action, shortly followed by Harlen. Tian seemed to be immune to any attack by either champion, but his guards faired worse. Persephone and Harlen were soon overcome by their numbers and technology, but not before damaging the control room and taking down Elizabeth once and for all. Persephone and Harlen were knocked unconcious, and soon woke up bound in a supply room. Storming the Cannon Base After waking up in the store room, Persephone and Harlen struggled against their bindings, but found them to be made of some strange, new technology. After some investigation, it was discovered that the bindings were made of vibro-technology, a type of technology that produced damaging sonic waves through high speed vibrations, capable of cutting through just about anything. After a short time, the two champions decided to try and use the cuffs to their advantage, and by placing the cuffs against each other, tore the bindings apart, as well as part of Persephone's hand. Free of the cuffs, the two rummaged through the boxes of the storeroom looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. Persephone found a virbo-blade just as a guard came in to check on the prisoners. She quickly dispatched the guard with the vibro-blade, easily slicing through his armor. Harlen and Persephone fled through the now open door, Harlen now wielding a pistol taken from the guards corpse, and found themselves in the guard barracks of the base. Meanwhile, back at the rendezvous point, Hansen, his companion Rec, and a soldier had returned to investigate the source of the cannon fire from earlier. At this time, Pythagorus (Sam) and Jack Dewitt (Joe) had been sent by Emerica to find out what happened to their diplomat. After initial hostilities between the two groups, they thought it would be best to investigate together. Using the scouting ship of the Holder Trow dignitaries, the group discovered an energy anomoly in the distance. After some exploration, they discovered the same sandstorm that Harlen and Persephone had found earlier. Not knowing what lay ahead, they valiantly hurtled through the storm. Back at the base, Persephone and Harlan had begun to raid the barracks for anything and everything valuable. They reacquired their weapons and personal possessions, and found some new technology, some from Holder Trow and others entirely new, along the way. They also found a terminal with the guard roster and map of the base, which they hoped to use to escape without alerting the guards. Just as they began their get-away, a door opened and revealed Lily Black (Meagan), an old ally of Persephone. Harlen was suspicous, but Persephone convinced him that Lily was a friend, and the three set out to find the garage, where they would hijack a vehicle and escape the base. Pythagorus, Jack, Hansen, Rec, and the soldier arrived at the cannon base shortly after Lily arrived. The group was met with the same blast door that Harlen and Persephone were faced with earlier. However, rather than using the intercom to ask for admittance, Pythagorus, using his cybernetic arm, tore apart the door. There were two paths presented to the group. Jack and the soldier took the left path while Pythagorus, Hansen, and Rec took the right. Using the blast door as a shield, Pythagorus charged down the hall, battering any and all guards in his path, while Hansen finished off any enemies left behind. Down the left hallway, the soldier and Jack found the main control chamber of the base. Here, Jack turned on the soldier, trying to shoot him in the back. He was hit, but still capable of turning and attacking his assailant. There was a firefight! The soldier threw a disentigration grenade at Jack who jumped out of the way, but he was not quick enough to completely avoid the blast. Jack, now legless, managed to throw his own grenade in turn, and killed the soldier in one final blow. After the fight, Jack prayed to Neptune for new legs, made of living water, in exchange for life energy at a later time. Harlen, Lily, and Persephone had found the garage, and easily dipatched the three guards in the room. There were two airbikes parked in the garage, but as none of the group had any experience in hot-wiring vehicles, they were forced to search for the keys. Harlen and Lily began their search in the security office nearby while Persephone searched around the main room. While searching the office, Harlen stumbled upon papers incriminating Austrious in conspiracy with Tion. Harlen just had enough time to slip the papers into his briefcase before he was knocked unconcious by Lily. Persephone, after finding nothing in the garage, entered the office where Lily lay in wait. As soon as the door opened, Lily opened fire with her rifle, hitting Persephone in the shoulder and stomach. Persephone managed to duck behind the wall for cover, and attempted to shoot Lily, but was too injured to accurately aim. However, the noise of the firefight, combined with an enormous mental effort, woke Harlen. Harlen, though dazed and confused, pulled out a Holder Trow plasma pistol and shot Lily in the shoulder, nearly severing her arm. Lily turned her rifle towards Harlen, intent on killing him, when Pythagorus broke through the door of the garage, still wielding the bloodied blast door. Pythagorus saw the two champions in a standoff in the office and charged them, pinning them beneath his makeshift shield. Hansen and Rec entered shortly after, and seeing the injured Persephone, went to her aid. Both Lily and Harlen struggled against the Spartan, but his strength was too great. He agreed to only let up if both champions holster their weapons and called a truce. They reluctantly agree, and the Spartan freed them. Things seemed to have calmed down, and the doctor was frantically attempting to heal everyone, when a slow clap was heard from the hallway. Tion had appeared behind the group, and now had a sly grin on his face. The group fired at him, but all their bullets were met with the same supersonic force they had encountered previously. Here, Tion stated that the champions had two choices; they could join Tion and thus be safe from his wrath, or die. Around this time, Jack had finally returned, much worse for wear. He attempted to get healing from Hansen, but Hansen noticed that the soldier was nowhere to be found, and that his wounds were consistent with the type of weaponry the soldier had. In a fit of rage, Hansen struck Jack in the back with his cleaver, and delivered a deadly poison to ensure his death. Jack tried to pray to Neptune once more, but Neptune instead called on his debt, taking the last of his life energy as the light faded from his eyes. By now, Tion had become impatient, and demanded that the champions choose between joining him and death. Rec, who was a champion of Temporal, told Hansen that he was teleporting away but was unsure of how many he could take with him. Hansen took one of Rec's hands, Persephone took the other, and the three of them fled. The others chose to side with Tion, several quite willingly. A Short Flashback A short timeline jump occurs, and the champions are in the Emerican capitol, Cincinnatus, shortly before the events with the cannon base. Harlen, Leeron, Pythagorus, and a scientist named Xylia (S Joe) had been hired by the Emerican government to find a mysterious beast that had been lurking in the sewers, preying on the homeless and weak. Leeron and Pythagorus would kill it, Harlen would ensure that nothing went wrong or ruined Emerica's image, and Xylia would study this creature for several private benefactors. It was a ragtag group, but as long as the job was done, it didn't matter. The group began their search in the slums of Cincinnatus, where most of the attacks had occured. Because of the nature of the beast, who liked to leave little more than a puddle of blood, the group was at a loss of where to start. A homeless man on the streets nearby was begging for change, and seemed to have been there for a while, Leeron promised to give the man money if he could tell the group about the monster, and prove his information was correct. The man led the group to an alleyway behind a bar, claiming that the latest attack had occured there. The group searched around for clues, and Pythagorus found what looked like a foot under a pile of garbage. Pulling the garbage away, they discovered a gruesome, mangled corpse, torn limb from limb by some inhuman force. It's proximity to a loosened sewer grate was enough to convince the group that whatever had done it, it was in the sewers The homeless man had now become very uncomfortable with the whole situation, and wanted his money so he could leave. Leeron, however, wanted the man to stay, and shot near the man's head to threaten him into staying. The back door to the bar opened, and a bartender asked what was happeneing. Before the situation could escalate, Harlen convinced the man that it was official government business, and to not interfere. The bartender returned to his job, and the homeless man was thouroughly convinced to stay. As the group lifted the sewer grate, a black tentacle shot out of the hole, grabbing the homeless man and dragging him down. Pythagorus, hoping to injure the creature, tossed a grenade down into the sewer, blasting chunks out of the walls. Not hearing anything move below, the group descended, and began their chase of the tentacled beast. The sewers were dark, wet, and foul. The group could barely breath, and most had to tie clothes around their faces to make it bearable. After some walking, the group came to a room with an open pool of refuse in the center. As they made their way around the pool, three more black tentacles came out of the pool and lashed out at Leeron and Pythagorus. Leeron managed to shoot the one tentacle approaching him, making it recoil and retreat into the muck. The other two tentacles were fast approaching Pythagorus, so Harlen and Xylia shot one of them, leaving the other to Pythagorus. Pythagorus tackled the tentacle into the cesspool, severing it with his sword, but losing his grip on the creature as it fled. Pythagorus was helped out of the pool, and Xylia collected the tentacle and stored it in a jar of formeldahyde. The group, with Pythagorus kept at a distance because of his foul odor, continued onward, following a trail of bodies left behind by the monster. A short distance further into the sewers, the group found another pool of filth. However, this one stirred and frothed, as there was something very much alive within it. Tentacles shot out form the pool and latched onto the cieling, and pulled a great kraken out of the water. Leeron used his rifle, trying to shoot the body of the beast, while Pythagorus used his sword to hack at the tentacles. Xylia used her knowledge of science, biology, and anatomy to determine the best way to kill the beast, and Harlen stood back from the action, biding his time. Eventually, Xylia revealed that the brain was behind the beak, and was the easiest way to kill it. When the beast finally revealed it's mouth, Harlen created and shot a single ice bullet directly through the kraken's mouth, and the bullet expanded into an icicle within the beast, damaging the brain beyond repair. The Return to Cincinnatus The Search for Sagitarius Chaos in the Capitol The Trials of Seraphim The Rebirth of Heros After Seraphim's initial attack, Hansen, Persephone, Xylia, and Leonard found themselves in a champions refuge in the destoryed capital of Emerica, while Harlen and Riley hid in Harlen's private bunker below the city. The Emerican government had all but collapsed, and the death toll continued to rise. Amidst the chaos, these champions found a young girl, lost, and with no family in sight. The girl, Leila, was discovered not only to be a champion of Terra, but also to have an unknown symbol on her left hand. Soon after this discovery, Gaia informed Xylia that four gods, Terra , Mars , Neptune , and herself, were forming a new, small planet. To create this planet, they selected a champion of each of these four gods, who would work together to give this planet life, and this planet would house a new god. After searching the capital city and the surrounding areas, the group was able to find three of the selected champions; Leila (Champion of Terra), Xylia (Champion of Gaia), and Gabriel (Champion of Neptune). The group and these champions (as well as Gabriel's wife), set out in search of the remaining champion of Mars. Meanwhile, a ship from Holder Trow was being chased by Seraphim, and intercepted the group as it fled. On board the ship was General Moore and Rad, the selected champion of Mars. In order to escape Seraphim, the champions created a flare of celestial energy and fired it away from the ship. Seraphim, hungry for energy, chased after the flare, allowing the ship to get away and fly towards the beginnings of the new planet. Once the ship reached the lifeless planet, the four champions joined hands and channeled celestial energy from their gods to terraform the new planet, making it capable of sustaining life, and more importantly, filling the planet's core with celestial energy. Through this, the champions revived the dead god Heros. This temporarily drained all celestial energy from the four champions, preventing them from manifesting their powers for a short time afterwards. The god Heros told the champions that he would need a powerful non-champion to be brought to him, to be selected as a champion of Heros, and that his champion would have the power to defeat Seraphim. To demonstrate his power to the champions, Heros pulled the Milky Way and Argatha galaxies together, temporarily creating a bi-planar galaxy orbiting one massive sun. Farewell to Pangea Meet the Chancellor Stuck Between a Rock... And a Hard Place The Chancellor's Assault A Shocking Development A Not-So Good Goodbye New World, New Rules Rise, Leviathan! The Promised in Vaticle Gorekill; The Last Mistwalker The Infiltration of Uvia The Promised versus The Church A Vision of the Prophet